


Early Mornings

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis is woken far too early for his liking, but he takes the chance to allow himself time to savour the man who occupies his bed without any interruptions, and be savoured in turn, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Aramis was pulled from sleep entirely too early by the call of a full bladder. He slanted his eyes open, taking in the cold morning light filtering through the slats on his window shutters and huffed in his annoyance. He shifted, trying to coax his body back into sleep for a few moments before finally having to concede defeat. A low sigh escaped him as he moved to untangle himself from the warm body at his back. Slipping out from the sleep heavy arm over his waist, Aramis hefted himself out of bed, glancing back to find his bed-mate had not been woken by the movement. 

Aramis stretched with a little grunt, feeling some slight aches as a reminder of how he'd spent the night before. Smiling to himself at the thought, Aramis bent to scoop up a discarded shirt, throwing it on to ward off the cold of the early morning. He then padded his way through into his bathroom to relieve himself, the sound of his bare feet echoing on the wooden floor as he went. 

When he returned, he paused at the sight that met him. Because Porthos was a sight indeed. With the bed to himself he had rolled over to the middle of the mattress, flopped on his belly, legs spread and arms sprawled. He'd also managed to kick the sheets to the floor, leaving him as nude as the day he was born. Wetting his lips, Aramis reflected on how much he loved mornings like this. There were no duties they had to rise early and be ready for, no Captain Treville and no interruptions from the others. Aramis loved Athos and d'Artagnan like brothers, but... To spend a lazy morning with just Porthos? There was little better.

He was brought back to attention by Porthos stirring, watching the way the muscles shifted in the other Musketeer's legs and back as he gave a little stretch. Aramis had to admit all that bare, warm skin was very enticing. Grinning to himself, Aramis made his way over to the bed, crawling onto it and easily moving to straddle Porthos' hips. Giving a low hum, Aramis ran firm hands up Porthos' strong back, pressing with the heels of his palms before settling against his shoulder blades.

Porthos stirred at the touch, giving a little rumble of breath, but he made no attempt to move. Instead he muttered in a voice that was thick with sleep, "That better be you, Aramis..."

Aramis gave a light chuckle. "Who else would be sitting astride you this early in the morning?"

"It always pays to check." Porthos muttered back, though his voice now rang with amusement. He shifted ever so slightly under Aramis, pushing up against the warm hands on his back. He paused for a moment before wondering, "What are you up to?"

Aramis made a noise like he was pondering the answer, leaning forward to let his lips trail along the back of Porthos' shoulder, earning a hum of approval, before he answered. "I was woken by the call of nature, and returned to find you had taken up the whole bed."

"Ah... See... Knew you'd gone. Missed you." Porthos explained into the pillow, hearing the hum that meant his explanation had caused the other man to smile. Damp lips played against his neck, Porthos shifting as his body started to stir at the pointed attention. He felt Aramis' hand trail down his back to press just above the swell of his arse, a touch that could be so much more if the other Musketeer wanted it to be. Porthos licked his lips, giving a slow roll to his body, feeling the bare skin of Aramis' thighs against the skin of his own hips and sucking in a slight breath. "Aramis..."

Aramis leant back a little, letting his fingers trace Porthos' skin, admiring, exploring. He traced scars he'd stitched up himself, scars he'd had to ask about, first with his fingers, then with his lips if he could reach. The slow, feather light touches made Porthos' muscles flinch and pull, but the other man made no move to stop him, strong hands moving to grip the pillow his head rested on but doing no more. Aramis smiled, pleased to be allowed this slow build where so often their joinings would be heated and quick due to lack of time, or fear of interruption.

Aramis' fingers traced the most recent scar that showed where Porthos had taken an axe in the back of the shoulder. It was still pink and a little raw from being so new, though it was clear that it bore Porthos no pain as Aramis pressed along it with sure fingers. He pressed a kiss to that scar too, paying it a little more attention than some of the others, the feelings towards it still a little raw in themselves. Finally, he leant back to murmur, "That's healed well... Though the scar is a little crooked. Maybe if you didn't insist on tearing my fine needle work."

Porthos huffed at that, his voice coming out as a rough growl. "You know why I-"

"Hush. I do know. I was making a joke. You may have heard of such a thing?" Aramis shushed him with another gentle taunt, feeling Porthos relax from where he'd tensed at the thought of the slave trader Bonnaire. Aramis hadn't meant to bring that up, he didn't want to spoil what was turning into such a lovely moment between them. He focused on bringing Porthos back into the mood, kissing at his shoulders and neck, letting a hand reach up brush through Porthos' tight curls. He let his trimmed fingernails scrape along Porthos' scalp, pleased to hear the groan that escaped his lover, knowing he was excited.

Aramis shifted himself, letting his own excitement press against Porthos' lower back through the linen of the shirt he wore. Porthos' breathing hitched at the feeling and he moved anxiously all of a sudden. Porthos shifted like he wanted to roll over, and Aramis made to move aside to allow it, only to have Porthos reach back and grip his hip. Porthos cleared his throat softly before muttering, "No. Stay... Just lift yourself."

Aramis' eyebrows arched, pleasantly surprised though Porthos couldn't see it, and he did as he was asked, straightening up and kneeling above Porthos as the other man awkwardly rolled over underneath him. Finally, Porthos settled on his back, looking up at Aramis, who remained kneeling above him, and his own eyebrows arched up at the sight of him.

"Is that my shirt?"

Aramis looked down at himself, he hadn't even thought of that when he'd put it on. He grinned at the revelation, though. "I believe it is."

"That all you've got on?"

Aramis wet his lips, even as he reached down and slowly dragged up the hem of the loose shirt, giving Porthos a slight peek for confirmation. The rumble of lust that erupted from the man beneath him was particularly gratifying. Aramis' grin was broad, his eyes dark as they looked down at Porthos, able to see and feel just how excited Porthos was by the sight of Aramis in just his shirt. Aramis pressed his hips back against Porthos' erect length, feeling it rub under him, arching up against his backside, Porthos letting out a low breath at the attention.

Porthos reached up, fisting his hand in the front of Aramis' shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. Porthos kissed with intent, though he didn't rush, taking time to taste Aramis' tongue and lips. Aramis moaned into the kiss, and being bent forward let Porthos' cock slide between the cleft of his arse. Porthos was breathing hard through his nose as they parted, the slide of Aramis' bare flesh against his own was a tease, he could tell from the smirk on Aramis' face, and Porthos growled, reaching up and sinking fingers into slim hips to still him.

"One day, you are going to be the death of me."

"But it will be such a beautiful death." Aramis replied with a pleased hum, kissing Porthos' lips again, sucking at them a little, hands splayed on Porthos' broad chest. Aramis' fingers clawed slightly against the warm flesh, unable to help squirming his hips against the strong hands that held him. Porthos' cock was still pressed up against him, Aramis able to feel it, hot against his most sensitive skin, though Porthos would not let him rub against it. Aramis bit his lip for a moment as they parted before grinning. "I was going to offer my mouth, but I can feel you are perfectly at attention without it."

Porthos couldn't help the growl of disappointment that left him at that. He couldn't help it, to know he would be denied such a thing, but when Aramis leant over him to reach for their little jar of oil, Porthos knew this would be so much better than Aramis' smirking mouth. Porthos grinned at last when Aramis straightened above him, hands caressing Aramis' hips now rather than gripping. He let his eyes trail Aramis' part dressed form before admitting in a low rumble,

"Never get a stand on me like the ones you cause."

Aramis brought his free hand to his chest like he was flattered, smiling in that charming way he had, eyes bright with mischief. "No one has ever bestowed such sweet words on me!"

A deep, chesty chuckle was pulled from Porthos at that, though it was quickly cut off by Aramis leaning in for a kiss. Aramis sat back, licking his lower lip before holding up the small jar of oil. He tilted his head, playing coy as he wondered,

"Now... Would you like to ready me?"

"Mmhm." Porthos agreed easily, taking the oil that was pressed into his palm, bringing it to his mouth to pull the cork out with his teeth. He looked up at Aramis, arching an eyebrow as he spat the cork aside and moved to dribble some oil onto his hand. "You going to stay up there?"

"Mmhm." Aramis hummed, leaning over so his chest was level with Porthos' face, his own hardness pressed against Porthos' belly. Porthos pushed up, kissing at Aramis' chest for a moment, nudging the shirt aside with his nose for better access. Aramis sighed, moving to lean on his elbow, letting his hand fist into Porthos' tight curls as the other man reached his slick hand around behind him. Fingers traced the cleft of Aramis' arse, stroking over his opening, pressing gently and feeling Aramis' muscles give with ease. Porthos grinned a little.

"Still stretched from last night?" His voice came out thick with lust at the thought, feeling Aramis' chuckle through his chest as Porthos kissed his skin again, still stroking and pressing, feeling the shift of muscles, the other hand slowly caressing his thigh.

"Then I shall be easier to prepare. If you would, Porthos?"

Porthos didn't bother to continue with his teasing touches, instead finally pressing just one finger into Aramis' opening. One became two without much preamble and this time Aramis let out a slow breath, hips pressing down harder against Porthos' belly, seeking a little friction to accompany the easy stretch. Porthos worked his fingers slowly, twisting them in and out of his lover, hearing Aramis moan and sigh above him. Porthos bit slightly at a patch of skin exposed by the open collar of his shirt, Aramis hissing before he hunched to try and catch Porthos' lips in a hungry kiss, making Porthos arch his head up to meet him.

"Enough?" Porthos wondered as they parted and Aramis nodded without words, his eyes wide and dark. Porthos reached his free hand up, cupping the back of Aramis' head with it, watching his face as he slipped the fingers of his other hand free. Aramis grit his teeth against a little noise before moving to grab the wrist of Porthos' still slick hand, leading it down between his thighs, urging him to touch himself.

"Quickly, Porthos."

Porthos obligingly gave himself a few quick strokes to oil his length, angling himself up to brush against Aramis' slick opening. Aramis licked his lips, arching his hips to assist as Porthos pushed his hips up, starting to nudge himself inside. Aramis' breath caught, Porthos' hands moving to grip at Aramis' hips again, guiding him slowly back onto Porthos' thick length.

"Aaah." The moan that spilled from Aramis' lips was a beautiful sound, Porthos' hips giving a little upwards twist in an attempt to make him do it again. Aramis straightened himself up, focusing on accepting Porthos into him, while Porthos was focused on Aramis in turn. Watching the way Aramis' mouth fell open and his eyes snapped closed, his whole body giving an arching roll as Porthos pressed into him, Porthos gave a low growl at the sight. Aramis' fingers tightened against Porthos' firm belly, arching his back again, easing himself down, catching his lower lip between his teeth as he did so, completely unaware of how intensely he was being watched, unaware of anything but the feeling of Porthos stretching him wide.

"Aramis. Aramis?" Porthos called to him and Aramis finally opened his eyes, gracing Porthos with a lazy grin. Porthos found himself smiling back, letting his hands trail up Aramis' bare thighs, caressing his hips. "All right?"

"Mm... Always." Aramis replied with a low hum, he leant forward to kiss his lover, slow and heady, biting at Porthos' lip ever so lightly as he drew away again. He gave a moan as he straightened up and fully impaled himself on his lover. "Ahh... Ngh. You... Porthos. You always make me feel so much better than just all right."

"You and your smooth words." Porthos muttered back, even though he was secretly pleased to hear that. Aramis laughed, though it was breathless now, his cheeks and chest flushed with pleasure. Porthos' hands continued to absently stroke over Aramis' bared legs, pushing the shirt up and brushing over his belly, watching the way Aramis' head lulled back, enjoying the attention. Though, he didn't forget himself, starting to roll his hips once he no longer felt the ache of having Porthos inside of him. Porthos gave an appreciative groan beneath him, hands moving to grip the tops of Aramis' thighs. "Oh, Aramis."

Aramis moaned softly back, straightening himself up to look down at Porthos, seeing Porthos watching him with hungry eyes. Aramis grinned a little, his body rising and falling at a steady pace. Porthos made a low noise in pleasure beneath him, loving the feeling of Aramis' muscles shifting over him, hot and tight, Aramis looking so perfect above him, flushed and with a sheen of sweat starting to show on his skin, catching in the morning light. Porthos would never admit to Aramis how much he enjoyed seeing the other Musketeer like this, though when Aramis looked down at him and grinned like that, he was sure his face gave away his feelings.

Porthos rocked himself up into Aramis, hands squeezing at the top of his thighs to push him back in time. Aramis stiffened above him as the upwards thrust caused Porthos to press and rub over that place inside of him that made his stomach clench. Porthos lifted himself again, slower this time but still enough to cause the sound of skin slapping against skin, a sound that made Porthos smirk. Enjoying it, Porthos moved a hand, slapping against the side of Aramis' thigh, resting it there as Aramis gasped sharply.

"Porthos..." Aramis sighed, giving a low hiss when Porthos gave him another slap, this time to his backside, gripping with a low, appreciative growl, fingers flexing against taut flesh. Aramis stroked his hands down Porthos' chest, fingers clawing against flesh, blunted nails leaving little scrape marks on warm skin, Porthos baring his teeth at the stinging pain, though he arched his chest up into it. Aramis moaned, instinctively speeding his pace, his eyes fluttering closed in his pleasure.

Porthos tightened his hands suddenly on Aramis' thighs, using it to slow his eager pace. He smiled when Aramis' eyes slanted open to look at him with a frown "Uh uh... Easy... Want time just to feel you."

Aramis seemed surprised for a moment, dark eyes going wide, but he then gave a slow grind of his hips, his head falling back as he let Porthos guide his hips in a more agreeable pace. Aramis sighed gladly, comfortable with moving slow for the moment, feeling Porthos inside him, his hips shifting beneath him, Porthos' strong hands on his own hips. Aramis moved, leaning forward to capture Porthos' lips in a quick kiss, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth before straightening back up. Porthos smiled.

"You are a sight like this." Porthos murmured affectionately, his voice low and growling, his eyes lazy as he watched Aramis ride him smoothly. Aramis shook his hair out of his face, tilting his head slightly as he looked down at Porthos. Aramis smiled, his eyes fond, his hips still rolling slowly. Aramis let his hands trace up Porthos' arms, stroking over his shoulders and back down his chest even as he ground his hips back hard, muscles clenching fit to make Porthos growl.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Aramis teased back at last, seeing the way Porthos' eyes narrowed slightly before a grin finally split his face. Porthos used his grip on Aramis' hips to pull him down hard, making Aramis arch his back with an appreciative moan. Aramis moved to bring one of his hands up, pushing his shirt aside so he could curl his fingers around his length, slowly stroking himself, biting his lip on a grin when he heard Porthos' appreciative noise at the sight. He rubbed himself slowly, not enough to bring himself off, but enough to give Porthos a bit more of a show as he rode. Still the touch of his hand was enough of a tease to make him want more than this slow pace.

Aramis moved, taking his hand from himself to brace himself against Porthos' shoulders instead, his body giving a little twist. Aramis ground himself back, his body moving sinuously, even as he arched his head back with a helpless moan. Porthos groaned softly beneath him, the deep, desiring sound making Aramis shudder. Aramis' chest heaved with each panted breath as he rode over Porthos, his hips shifting with increasing persistence against Porthos' controlling grip, though it showed no signs of easing.

"Porthos, please!" Aramis' voice showed his desperation, but Porthos didn't relent. Aramis huffed softly, looking down at the other man before his expression softened and he spoke with a low, heated murmur, "I thought you liked it when I... How did you put it? Rode you like a wild stallion."

Porthos did recall such a conversation, panted words said in the heat of the moment the last time Aramis had been astride him like this. And he had meant it, but... At the same time, watching Aramis pant and squirm in his need was just as fun. Porthos grinned at the thought, which Aramis clearly took for another denial judging by the way he clicked his tongue sharply and let his head fall back. Despite his annoyance at Porthos' steadfast pace, he showed no signs of stopping himself even in protest. Porthos let his eyes trail him, seeing the way his legs flexed and strained every time he lifted himself.

"Your legs look tired." Porthos commented as casually as if he was speaking on the weather, earning himself a glare that was not as sincere as Aramis would have perhaps liked.

"Well, you've made me hold back for so long." He replied pointedly only to have Porthos' hips surge up into him so suddenly in response that it nearly unseated him. "Porthos!"

"Sometimes I think I'll never understand you, Aramis. I rush and you tell me I'm unromantic, then I want to take the time to enjoy you and you get impatient. I just don't know what to do to make you happy." Porthos chuckled softly, giving a shake of his head, his smile clearly betraying his amusement. Aramis' fingers clawed a little against Porthos' chest as he balanced himself, arching a graceful eyebrow.

"You know perfectly well. There is a point where it goes from taking your time to teasing-Ah!"

Aramis sentence was cut off by a gasp as Porthos sat up suddenly beneath him, curling strong arms around Aramis' leaner frame, using this hold to flip them both over with ease. There was a moment of shifting before they settled, Porthos pushing himself up tight between Aramis' now sprawled thighs, looking down at his startled lover with a proud grin. Aramis lay there, shirt now bunched around his chest, hair delightfully ruffled and dark eyes wide in his surprise.

"Will this do for you?" Porthos mockingly wondered as he leant down to gently nuzzle Aramis' throat, feeling Aramis curl his legs around Porthos' waist, heels pressing to Porthos' lower back. Aramis gave a slow squirm, pushing himself up against Porthos, his breath hitching slightly at the way it made Porthos rub inside of him.

"Yes." Aramis breathed out, pulling Porthos up into a hungry kiss even as Porthos immediately began to roll his hips. Aramis moaned against his lips, fingers moving into Porthos' curls, tugging as his hips bucked up against him again. Porthos moved one hand to grip Aramis' hip, pulling him up in an attempt to angle himself right again, earning a sharp moan into his mouth.

"Like that?" Porthos murmured as they parted, his voice a thick gravel, and Aramis actually laughed, his head falling back.

"You have to ask?"

"I like hearin' you say it." Porthos rumbled out, seeming a little embarrassed by that, making Aramis' eyebrows arch up in delighted surprise. Aramis' teeth dragged over his lower lip before he grinned easily. He rather enjoyed that Porthos liked to talk in bed, from easy banter to dirty whispers.

"You are wicked." He teased, using his continued grip in Porthos' hair to pull him down so he could murmur into his ear, lips brushing against the piercing there. "I love it."

A deep groan erupted from Porthos' chest at that, the pace of his thrusts increasing in response. Aramis arched beneath him in pleasure, his heels drumming against his lover's back with the faster pace, moan after moan spilling from his mouth. Porthos shifted to better brace his weight on his arms for leverage, thrusting harder, while Aramis used the movement to loop his arms under Porthos', gripping at his back for support, holding tight. Aramis' nails bit into Porthos' skin as he thrust himself deep, gasping sharply as Porthos arched his head back and groaned at the sting in his shoulders and the clench of Aramis' muscles.

"Aramis!"

Aramis used the grip of his legs around Porthos' waist to draw him deeper with each thrust, Porthos making a noise in approval even as Aramis smothered his own noise against Porthos' shoulder. Aramis could feel the heat pooling in his stomach with an intensity he never felt with anyone but Porthos, knowing the other Musketeer was just as close as his thrusts were becoming more erratic by the moment. Aramis tilted his head up, seeking a kiss that Porthos easily gave. It was breathless and a little sloppy, but it had Aramis humming his approval anyway.

Aramis broke from the kiss with a gasp, his eyes flinching closed as he moaned out, "Porthos, I-!"

"Yes!" Porthos growled back, leaning in to set his mouth on Aramis' throat, Aramis arching his head back to give him more room, Porthos feeling Aramis' moan vibrate against his lips. Aramis' fingers gripped at Porthos' shoulders fit to bruise as climax took him, his body bucked up off the bed, shuddering as his seed spilled between them, Porthos' name on his lips. As Aramis' muscles clenched almost viciously about him, Porthos smothered an almost winded growl against Aramis' sweat slick skin as he followed him over that edge with one last deep thrust. Aramis sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of Porthos filling him, even as Porthos slumped down against him, completely spent.

"Aramis." Porthos practically purred out his lover's name, nuzzling against him in contentment. Aramis hummed back, sounding like he was grinning, his fingers now tracing lazy patterns on Porthos' back as they caught their breath. After a long moment, Porthos finally lifted himself enough to be able to kiss Aramis' smiling mouth, his eyes filled with love. "Love you."

Aramis face softened, full of affection as he murmured back without a single hesitation, "I love you, too."

Porthos pushed himself back up enough to slip free of Aramis' body, shifting to flop down beside him on the bed instead. He easily opened his arms to Aramis when the other man rolled over to meet him, bundling him up close, Aramis tucking under his chin like he was meant to fit there. Porthos stroked a hand up Aramis' lean back under the shirt he still wore, not caring for a single minute that they were still sticky or sweaty and that being pressed so close made it a little too hot in the increasing heat of the day.

"Love mornin's like this, actually." Porthos added as an afterthought, Aramis humming his agreement as he squirmed about enough to lean up for another slow kiss only to be interrupted by a sharp knock at the front door. Aramis stiffened instantly in Porthos' hold, both twisting to look in the direction of the doorway, though it showed no sign of opening.

"Aramis?" The voice was instantly recognisable. It was Athos, which was enough to make Aramis relax against Porthos' again, Porthos grinning with a shake of his head. Who else could it have been? "I suppose Porthos is with you. Treville wants to see us. Assuming you'll need time to ready yourself, I shall go ahead and stall. Try not to be too long."

All of that was shouted through the door with Athos' usual blunt but polite efficiency before silence once again filled Aramis' little quarters as he undoubtedly left. The silence was allowed to stretch for the briefest of moments as the surprise of the interruption passed, before the pair on the bed began to laugh. Aramis' whole body shook in Porthos' arms even as Porthos chuckled out,

"So much for that lazy morning together."

Aramis shook his head with a sigh, detangling himself and moving to sit himself up, tugging Porthos' shirt over his head and handing it back to it's owner. Porthos took it with an amused smirk, hefting himself out of bed to put it on instead, casting a half-hearted gaze about for his pants which had been so hastily discarded the night before. He looked back at his lover to catch the way Aramis' gaze appraised his half dressed form. Porthos' eyebrows arched even as he clicked his tongue in mock sorrow,

"Alas, duty calls."

"And we must attend to them." Aramis conceded solemnly as he stood in turn, giving a slight stretch which was promptly followed by a grimace. He glanced at Porthos with a remarkably meek grin. "So long as said duties don't involve riding today..."

A rich laugh erupted from Porthos at that and he moved to pull Aramis into a deep kiss. Aramis pressed his hands against Porthos' chest, pushing him away with a slow lick to his lips, grinning to feel Porthos' hands trail down his back to cup his backside. Aramis gave Porthos a playfully disapproving look, more so when he felt the tent Porthos was already beginning to cause again in the front of his shirt.

"I thought we had duties?"

Porthos gave a slight shrug, not seeming at all bothered. "Athos said he would stall for us..."


End file.
